zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Vol21Chap3-Elf´s tower
Zero no Tsukaima:Volume21 Chapter 3 'The Elven Tower ' Louise and the others, lead by Colbert rushed into the tower and ran past the corridors. Lamp-like magical devices lined on the walls of both sides, the weak illumination showed doors along the corridor. Missing statues, drawings and other superfluous decorations highlighted the different atmosphere it had compared to the Halkeginia palaces. A deep alarm echoed within the tower. "Try not to make any footstep sounds. Don't do anything on your own, and wait for my command." Colbert said softly. Beads of sweat slowly formed on his forehead. He had never felt this choking feeling of anxiety before. They had sneaked into the enemy base without a map nor any information about them. Even though he had participated in all kinds of battles during his tenure as the leader of "Magical Research Experimental Group", this was is first time he had taken part in such a reckless mission. Not only that, they were also fighting against elves. Would they be able to leave this place alive? In the worst case, even if their plan were to fail, he should at least let the student escape with their lives... As he thought about this, his expression turned even more severe. "Where are all the elves?" "Well, for most of the places with high ranking people, they would be at the apex of the building." Guiche answered after hearing Louise ask softly. "That is the case with Halkeginia." After walking for some time, they entered an empty space that looked like a hall in the intersections of the corridors. Colbert stopped moving, and waved his staff to block the students behind him. "Jean, is there something wrong?" "Elves." The word made everyone take in a cold breath. Elves dressed like guards appeared at the other end of the corridor. The beings named Elves, were existences that could take on a thousand human warriors alone. There were three of those fearsome warriors before them. After that, the enemy noticed them, and immediately unsheathed their blades before running towards them. Colbert instantly cast a "Flame Ball" in response. With flames stronger than what any Square Mage could output by four times, three spheres of fire, with twice the radius of a "Fire Ball", shot towards the Elves while dragging trails of flames. Sounds of explosions thundered across the corridor and the air itself shook as the powerful flames ravaged the elves. A merciless attack, made in stark contrast to Colbert's typical good-natured appearance. Louise and the others stood dumbfounded behind him. "Couldn't we have taken them as hostages?" Malicorne said. "I don't think guards would have any value as hostages, and also..." Colbert turned grim, and shot a glare towards the flames in the other end. "I don't think we can afford to be merciful to the enemies we're facing." They heard a strong gust howl across the corridor, sucking the flames into a swirling tornado and removing every trace of fire. There was not even so much as a burnt cinder on the elves. "So that's the power of 'Firstborn Magic'... What terrifying strength." Colbert muttered. On the other hand, the warriors seem to be yelling in Elvish. It seemed to be something insulting, since they mentioned something about the "devil". "Leave this to me."